


The Sweetest Song

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Corruption, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Filth, Gen, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Grizzops skills are useful when fighting bigger things, they are not as useful when trying to fight thousands of small worms.
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	The Sweetest Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/gifts).



> Day 3 - Goretober - Parasite
> 
> *blows a kiss to the sky* for the worm queen

Grizzops skills are useful when fighting bigger things, they are not as useful when trying to fight thousands of small worms. He pours all of his prayers out to Artemis and the woman above him laughs, wet and rotten, and more worms fall out of her chest cavity.

"You love so strongly, little Paladin, I cannot wait for it to be mine."

"Never," Grizzop grits out. The worms use the opportunity to slip between his lips, through his teeth and down his throat as he gags on them.

The woman in the red dress leans down, trailing a bony finger over his cheek, the other playing with his ear, and he wants to rip her apart (he wants to lean into the touch) but his hands are trapped under a writhing mass of filth.

"Listen," she whispers, voice raspy like old leaves festering with fungus. "Do you hear their song?"


End file.
